Some batteries that are mounted in vehicles and the like have fuse units directly attached thereto. Since, when a battery post, a terminal portion of a fuse unit and the like of a battery are exposed, water and dust cause corrosion or the like, the top portion of a part to which the fuse unit of the battery is attached is generally covered with a battery cover, which is a cover (see patent document 1).
A conventional example of this type of battery cover is shown in FIGS. 1 to 4B. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, this battery cover 50 includes a first cover portion 51, a second cover portion 60 and a coupling portion 70 arranged between the first cover portion 51 and the second cover portion 60.
The first cover portion 51 has a first upper surface wall 52 and a first side surface wall 53 that is arranged to extend downward from three edges of the first upper surface wall 52. A portion of the first upper surface wall 52 on the side of the second cover portion 60 forms a first inclination surface portion 54 that is inclined downward.
The second cover portion 60 has a second upper surface wall 61 and a second side surface wall 62 that is arranged to extend downward from three edges of the second upper surface wall 61. A portion of the second upper surface wall 61 on the side of the first cover portion 51 forms a second inclination surface portion 63 that is inclined downward.
The coupling portion 70 is arranged in a position that is lower than the upper surfaces of the first cover portion 51 and the second cover portion 60. The coupling portion 70 is formed with: a connection portion 71 that is provided integrally with the second cover portion 60; and a hinge portion 72 that is fixed to one side end of the connection portion 71.
As shown in detail in FIGS. 3 to 4B, the hinge portion 72 is thinner than the connection portion 71 so as to be flexible, and hinge end portions 73 on both sides in its width direction are thicker than a hinge center portion 74. The side end surface 73a of each hinge end portion 73 is formed to have a semicircular shape that is concave toward the center side, when viewed from above (in plan view). The upper surface 73b of each hinge end portion 73 is formed to be substantially flat when viewed from the side (in side view).
In the conventional example described above, since the coupling portion 70 is arranged in the position that is lower than the upper surfaces of the first cover portion 51 and the second cover portion 60, the second cover portion 60 can rotate only to a position where the first inclination surface portion 54 hits against the second inclination surface portion 63. Thus, the rotation range of the second cover portion 60 is limited to a necessary rotation range.
Moreover, in the structure of the hinge portion 72, the hinge end portions 73 on both sides are formed to be thicker than the hinge center portion 74, and thus the strength of the hinge portion 72 is increased.